1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new foil tape dispensing device for dispensing aluminum foil tape used for sealing ductwork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tape dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tape dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes inventions having housings, spools mounted in the housings, and cutting members mounted to the housings for severing the tape from the roll of tape. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new foil tape dispensing device.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new foil tape dispensing device which has many of the advantages of the tape dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foil tape dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tape dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a housing having first and second side walls, a top wall and front and back end walls, and also having a compartment disposed therein, and further having an opening being disposed through the first side wall and into the compartment; and also includes a handle being attached to the housing; and further includes an assembly of dispensing foil tape from the housing; and also includes a cutting member being attached to the housing for severing selected lengths of foil tape. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the foil tape dispensing device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should, not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new foil tape dispensing device which has many of the advantages of the tape dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foil tape dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tape dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new foil tape dispensing device for dispensing aluminum foil tape used for sealing ductwork.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foil tape dispensing device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new foil tape dispensing device that effectively separates the tape backing from the tape itself.